Timeline of Iron Age
Timeline of the Iron Age Year - Event 670, Bronze Age - The last of the Solar Exalted perish. A few shards escape despite the imprisonment of the greater body of Solar souls. 0, Iron Age - The last of the Bronze generation is destroyed, and the power of their capital at Mycenae wanes. Only a few Phoenix Blooded of the 7th Legion remain. Greece dissolves into a series of city-states. 1, I.A.- Zeus creates the Iron generation of men. 15, I.A.- The return of the Heraclides, the descendents of Heracles. 19, I.A.- The Heraclides lay claim to Greece, arguing that they are the heirs of Heracles and therefore Perseus, the founder of Mycenae. 21, I.A.- The Heraclides attack Peloponnesus and capture all of the cities, but a Great Contagion ravaged the country, and an oracle declares that this happened because they had returned before the proper time. 25, I.A.- Hyllus, son of Heracles, makes a journey to Delphi to seek guidance. He was told to await the third crop before returning. 28, I.A.- Having waited three years, Hyllus returns with his army to Greece and attempts to conquer it, but is killed in battle. 32, I.A.- The Heraclide Temenus seeks out the Oracle at Delphi to understand the defeat. 34, I.A.- Having gained insight that the crop the oracle referred to was not of the earth but of generations, Temenus returns to Naupactus and begins rebuilding a navy to attack Greece again. 44, I.A.- The Heraclides murder Carnus, the seer of Apollo, and are punished with the sinking of their great fleet. 52, I.A.- Temenus goes to Delphi yet again to seek the Oracle’s guidance and is advised to banish Carnus’ killer Hippotes, and to seek the Three-Eyed One as a guide. 61, I.A.- After a long search, Temenus finds Oxylus riding a one-eyed horse, and adopts him to be his guide. 67, I.A.- The Heraclides regroup and begin to campaign throughout Greece. 72, I.A.- The Heraclides defeat the Pelopides throughout Peloponnesus. 82, I.A.- The Heraclides cast lots for cities in Greece. 95, I.A.- Philip II, one of the Heraclides, conquers the country Macedonia. 96, I.A.- Alexander III, later Alexander the Great, is born the son of Philip II and a daughter of the Heraclides. 116, I.A.- Alexander becomes King of Macedonia. 120, I.A.- The Fair Folk invade. The Greek cities (with the exception of Sparta), having been defeated by Macedon in the years prior, elect Alexander to be their leader. 123, I.A.- The Fair Folk are driven out of Greece. Perceiving the threat to be ended, the city-states fracture. 145, I.A.- Alexander struggles to unite Greece. 147, I.A.- Alexander is crowned King of Greece, creating the Silver Throne and the Olympian League. 150, I.A.- Alexander begins his campaign to conquer the known world. 155, I.A.- Alexander conquers most of the north, including Thrace. 158, I.A.- Alexander’s armies are stopped in Egypt, which allows itself to be peacefully annexed in exchange for autonomy and trade agreements. 160, I.A.- Alexander begins to march to the east. 161, I.A.- Carthage is founded in Alexander's absence. 174, I.A.- The Norse settlements are first encountered on Sicillius. The Norse resist invasion by Greek forces. 180, I.A.- Alexander's western forces suffer a major defeat while campaigning in Gaul. 181, I.A.- Maurya is discovered, Alexander extracts tribute from the new empire. He turns his attention towards the west. 182, I.A.- Parthia is founded by Alexander, its regions divided betwen many governors each given command of their own legion. 189, I.A.- Numidia is conquered and given the task of keeping Carthage in check. 196, I.A.- After conquering western Persia and most of the known world, at 100 years old Alexander the Great officially announces the end of his campaigns and returns to Greece to rule his empire. 214, I.A.- Alexander sends his most worthy sons to govern the 11 Great Cities. 243, I.A.- The Olympian Order becomes the official state religion. In response to the growing threat on the fringes of civilization, the Wyld Hunt is established. 320, I.A.- The Thousand Feather Legion, an army of 1,000 Phoenix-Blooded Exalted, is formed. 350, I.A.- The city of Rome is founded, based upon a mixture of Greek, Latin and Norse cultures. 532, I.A.- Greece gradually loses control over its settlements in Persia due to imperial drift. 545, I.A.- Rome establishes the Latin League to defend its territory. 578, I.A.- Darius I comes to power in Persia. 610, I.A.- Persia declares war openly on Greece. The Greeks, led by Athens, triumph at the Battle of Marathon and the Persians are forced to retreat. 620, I.A.- Xerxes I, son of Darius, organizes a massive effort to conquer Greece. He is checked at the heroic Battle of Thermopylae but sacks Athens. At Salamis the Greeks triumph in a naval battle, cutting off Xerxes’ troops in Greece from Persia. 621, I.A.- The Greeks unite, inspired by the previous years’ success, and Alexander leads them to victory over the Persians in the Battle of Plataea, expelling the Persians from Greece permanently. Additionally the Greek cities in Persia rebel and join Alexander’s Greek empire. 632, I.A.- The Peace of Callias ends the Greco-Persian Wars. 669, I.A.- The secret Cult of the Illuminated is formed. 718, I.A.- The Gold Sidereals alter the Cult of the Illuminated. 735, I.A.- Egypt reasserts its independence from both Greece and Persia, closing its borders to the outside world. 750, I.A.- Rome begins a sudden and rapid expansion throughout Latium, absorbing many of its close neighbors. 772, I.A.- Alexander disappears, and the Solar Exalted are freed. 775, I.A.- The Cretan Islands sign an alliance of mutual protection. Meanwhile the survivors of the 7th Legion, a pre-Alexandrian group, seek asylum in Rhodes. 776, I.A.- The Cretan Islands declare Greece to be a hostile nation. Athens occupies the Silver Throne. 777, I.A.- Month of Waxing Apollo, present day. Category:Setting Category:History